COSAS QUE NO DEBERÍAN PASAR (NADA ES LO QUE PARECE)
by Kevo Rage
Summary: Alex siempre se encuentra con un problema a la vuelta de la esquina, Montse siempre esta ahí para apoyarla en todo, al igual que Melisa y sus hermanas, pero justamente ellas son las que convertirán la vida de Alexis en un completo caos, todo lo que creían seguro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termina por derrumbarse.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Primero: Intrusos

"Sentía mis piernas desfallecer por el esfuerzo. No sabría decir cuánto había corrido ni tampoco hacia dónde me dirigía, pero no podía ni debía detenerme… Era una noche sin luna y yo avanzaba en medio de un bosque fantasmal, los árboles secos proyectaban un aspecto tenebroso al lugar con sus deformidades espectrales que engañaban mis embotados sentidos aumentando mi miedo e impidiéndome pensar con claridad… Mi corazón latía desesperadamente como queriendo salirse de mí pecho y la angustia crecía a cada segundo dentro de mí. Estaba viviendo la peor de mis pesadillas, corría tratando de escapar de los cadáveres que de pronto me perseguían saliendo de todos lados, intentando atraparme y llenándome de terror. ¿Cuándo llegaría la mañana para que todo esto se acabara y pudiera, por lo menos, mirar en dónde pisaba? Parecía que en este extraño lugar el único ser vivo era yo y, para colmo de males, no había un solo sitio seguro para protegerme… Algún lugar dónde refugiarme. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fiereza, dificultándome aún más el seguir avanzando, casi podía predecir el final de mi vida."

\- ¡Patrañas…! -exclamé cerrando el libro y mirando su cubierta con fastidio- "El Bosque del Silencio". Intentas atrapar la atención, amigo... pero eres tan aburrido que hasta me dio sueño... - murmuré molesta y bostecé.

Un amigo me lo había recomendado y me dispuse a leerlo esa noche aprovechando que estaba de buen humor. Pasaban de las once, procuré encerrarme en mi habitación y apagué la luz, para crear un ambiente adecuado y la lectura fuera interesante, me cubrí con una manta simulando una casa de campaña y sólo utilizaba la linterna; sin embargo, a pesar del entorno silencioso, el libro sólo me provocó decepción… Muertos vivientes en medio de un bosque… ¡Bah! Preferiría ver alguna película de zombis o de fantasmas a media noche, por lo menos tendría acción y suspenso… aunque, lo único rescatable fue la descripción del bosque, creo que un lugar así en medio de la oscuridad sí me daría un poquito de miedo, tal vez considere darle otra oportunidad. En fin, puse el libro sobre el buró y me bajé de la cama al tiempo que desarmaba mi improvisado campamento, sentí sed y decidí ir hasta la cocina por un vaso con agua. Me calzaba los tenis cuando me sobresaltó un pequeño ruido. Mentalmente me regañé por haberme sugestionado con la anterior lectura.

\- Fue tu culpa…-susurré murando el libro con molestia y proseguí con mi intención de salir. Antes de abrir la puerta y salir, escuché otro ruido, pero esta vez más fuerte y extraño que el anterior, agudicé el oído sintiendo la inquietud de que algo no marchaba bien y - Eso no fue mi imaginación… - murmuré.

Con cuidado y procurando no hacer ruido, entreabrí la puerta. Un tercer ruido se escuchó, lo que me dio la motivación suficiente para tomar un bate que tenía listo por si se requería y salí con cautela. El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, al igual que el resto de la casa… De pronto sentí que una mano me tocó, provocando que casi se me saliera el corazón del susto "¡Estoy muerta…!" Fue lo único que pensé y por reflejo giré violentamente, casi golpeo a la chica que vivía conmigo… Al ver mi reacción, me sujetó de los brazos con fuerza, impidiendo que terminara el movimiento. Sin duda sus reflejos impidieron que le hubiera partido la cabeza… en ese momento la historia que estaba viviendo parecía sacada de alguna película de terror, casi me da un infarto por la impresión.  
\- ¡¿Por qué apareces de ese modo…?!- le recriminé en voz baja- ¡Casi te golpeo con esto…! - le enseñé el "arma" que llevaba en la mano como si no la hubiera visto ya

\- Lo sé, discúlpame... Me pareció oír ruidos, así que decidí asomarme, pero cuando salí al pasillo te vi y pues… - susurró a su vez - Procuré hablarte lo más sutil posible, ya sé cómo reaccionas...

\- Bueno, bueno... - dije calmando el alegato- Yo también escuché ruidos…- le confirmé- Parece que alguien está dentro de la casa… pero yo me encargo de se lleve una buena lección…

\- ¡No hagas una locura! Mejor llamamos a la policía y no nos arriesgamos...

\- Tuya fue la grandiosa idea de dejar el teléfono en la planta baja...-ironicé acusándola

\- Eso no tiene importancia, Alex... ¿Y si trae pistola…? – Preguntó asustada, yo no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero considerarlo no me agradó en lo más mínimo

\- ¡¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas?!- le reconvine- Mira, quién sea que haya entrado, aún no sabe que ya nos percatamos de su presencia, lo cual debemos aprovechar para sorprenderlo… - la miré fijamente - pero si nos quedamos aquí, no lograremos más que perder el tiempo… Melisa asintió comprendiendo.

Decidimos avanzar pegándonos al barandal de la escalera, ya que no estaba hecho de barrotes, nos ocultaba perfectamente del intruso. Como gran cobarde que era, Melissa se colocó detrás de mí; no la culpaba, finalmente la única arma que había en casa era ese bate y yo lo tenía en las manos. Con cuidado, me asomé hacia la sala, donde pude distinguir una silueta que se movía con torpeza registrando cajones y puertas del librero y vitrinas. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba pareció decidirse a entrar en las habitaciones, porque se encaminó directamente hacia donde Melisa y yo nos encontrábamos. Le hice una seña a mi amiga, quien comprendió al instante y se agazapó del otro lado del pasillo, quedando entre nosotras el hueco de la escalera. Sentía la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, los brazos me hormigueaban de anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y por la incertidumbre, ¿Qué tal si no resultaba? Sin querer recordé el detallito de la posible pistola y le agradecí mentalmente a mi amiga, pero no era momento de hacer caso a los temores; era él o nosotras y no iba a permitir que nos hiciera daño… Cuando se acercó a donde Melisa se encontraba, ella extendió su pierna con fuerza, propinando un certero golpe en el tobillo del intruso, provocando que se tropezara al tiempo que yo me incorporé asestándole un batazo en la espalda con todas mis fuerzas. El hombre cayó al suelo completamente noqueado, intentando incorporarse sin éxito, entonces volví a golpearlo dejándolo inmóvil.

\- ¡Prende la luz…! – le grité a Melisa que se había quedado pasmada mirando al hombre en el suelo

\- ¡Lo mataste! - exclamó casi histérica, pero sin atinar a moverse

\- ¡No digas tonterías…! -increpé- Sólo fueron dos golpes…- la miré con dureza- ¿O hubieras preferido que nos hiciera daño...? - la pregunta sonó más cruel de lo que esperaba- ¡Ya prende la luz…! Hay qué llamar a la policía… - la apremié.  
Por fin, mi amiga hizo caso mientras yo me revisaba al ladrón superficialmente, lo moví un poco para asegurarme de que seguía respirando y al ver su rostro lo reconocí: era un conocido maleante de la colonia vecina. Lo dejé tal cual había quedado mientras esperábamos a que la policía llegara para llevárselo y declarar cómo habían sido los hechos, después de todo, nosotras sólo nos defendimos. Como era de esperarse, pasamos toda la noche en la estación del Ministerio Público haciendo declaraciones y levantando la denuncia con todas sus agravantes mientras esperábamos, también, el parte médico del sujeto. ¿El resultado? Le rompí la espalda con los dos golpes, pero como el tipo sí iba armado y había entrado sin nuestra autorización ni conocimiento, quedó asentado que los golpes fueron propinados en legítima defensa, así que cuando llegamos a casa ya estaba por amanecer. El tipo quedaría a disposición por si alguna otra víctima aparecía para levantar cargos. El juez de turno mencionó que estuviéramos pendientes del citatorio que nos llegaría en los próximos días, puesto que debíamos ratificar nuestras declaraciones para que al tipo le dieran sentencia.

\- Va a ser necesario que llamemos a tu padre, Alex...- comentó Melissa – Necesitamos un abogado y él es el único que nos puede ayudar...

\- No quisiera hacerlo, pero no tenemos otra opción...- la miré pensativamente. No me gustaba la idea de correr hacia mi padre en medio de una dificultad.

Sin duda, esa fue una noche de horror para Melisa y para mí, y no sólo porque alguien hubiera allanado nuestro hogar, sino también por todos los trámites burocráticos que tuvimos que realizar a pesar de que contamos con ayuda extra. No pudimos descansar, puesto que llegamos a casa al amanecer y con todo el nerviosismo y la adrenalina aun recorriendo nuestro sistema, decidimos alistarnos e ir a nuestro trabajo como cualquier día normal.

Por supuesto que, en cuanto vi a mi amigo Carlos, le reclamé la pésima recomendación literaria que me hizo, al tiempo que estrellaba, no con poca fuerza en su pecho, el ejemplar; sé que no fue lo correcto, pero con alguien tenía qué desquitar mi mal humor por no haber dormido y, además, algo le tenía qué decir acerca de la decepcionante lectura.

\- Ya perdóname, ¿no…? – me decía entre risas.

\- "Perdóname…" – repetí con burla y lo miré con molestia- recomienda cosas buenas o mejor quédate callado…  
El día resultó peor que la noche anterior, no podía tener los ojos abiertos y me costó un mundo mantenerme despierta durante las clases de introducción que la universidad impartía a los aspirantes de nuevo ingreso. Cuando llegué a casa sólo saludé a Melisa y me fui directamente a dormir.

Hacía poco más de medio año que me había mudado con Melisa. Era mi amiga y compañera desde la preparatoria, cuando nos graduamos encontramos empleo en la misma empresa, pero dos años después decidimos independizarnos de nuestras familias y compartir un departamento. Ambas necesitábamos privacidad para nuestras respectivas actividades, así que conseguimos un buen lugar con dos recámaras, bastante amplio y cómodo.

Apenas ese año había decidido entrar a la universidad, por lo cual mis actividades se iban a duplicar, así como el trabajo. Melisa y yo repartíamos los gastos y nos habíamos organizado bastante bien, salvo por el detalle de las protecciones en puertas y ventanas; ella decía que no eran necesarias, pero con el incidente de la otra noche no tuvo más remedio que darme la razón. Esa mañana de viernes desayunábamos en la cocina antes de salir para nuestro lugar de trabajo.

\- Te lo dije…- sonreí apenas se hubo sentado a la mesa

\- Ya. No me digas nada… -suspiró con resignación

\- Te lo dije… - la piqué con el dedo

\- Alexis… ya… - se fastidió y me miró con cara de pocos amigos

\- Te lo dije… - insistí maliciosamente

\- ¡Basta ya! – me dio un golpe en el hombro y yo solté una carcajada

\- Sólo dime lo que quiero oír…

\- Está bien…- suspiró nuevamente y se rindió- Tú tenías razón y yo me equivoqué…

La miré con superioridad, no podía dejar de sonreír, me había salido con la mía y tampoco podía dejar de molestarla sobre algo que le había sugerido desde que comenzamos a vivir en la misma casa, también lo hacía, casi, por deporte.

\- Y por fin… ¿ya decidiste cuales quieres…? – me miró

\- Estas… -señalé un diseño poco convencional en una revista

\- ¡!¿Qué?! – casi se le cae la taza de café de las manos- ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza…?! ¡Están carísimas…!- se ofuscó  
\- Tranquila… hay facilidades de pago, además se ven bien, ¿O quieres otro ladrón en casa…? –pregunté con sarcasmo  
\- ¡Cómo te odio…! – me golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo y yo sonreí- Siempre se tiene que hacer lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro…! Yo mando aquí…

\- Ajá… sueñas, Alex… - rio de buena gana y luego agregó - Vámonos ya, o no llegaremos a tiempo...

La familia de Melisa tenía un nivel socioeconómico medio, no carecían de nada y podían darse algunos lujos; sin embargo, su madre poseía una actitud nada agradable, siempre se desenvolvía con aires de grandeza, se sentía de la aristocracia y era bastante presumida. Cuando llegaba a visitar a su hija, de verdad que era insoportable, pero procuraba aguantarla, no podía decirle a mi amiga que su mamá me causaba agruras, ¿verdad? Ella era tan dueña del departamento como lo era yo, así que su familia podía, cuantas veces quisiera, ir a visitarla.

Su padre, por otro lado, era un hombre cabal y sensato… estando solo, porque cuando le acompañaba su esposa se dejaba arrastrar por ella y se volvía un tanto imprudente, muchas veces me preguntaba por qué llevaba los pantalones si era claro que quien mandaba era la mujer. Tampoco era fácil de llevar, por lo menos para mí, Melisa parecía haberse acostumbrado o, en el último de los casos, resignado. Después de todo, era su madre y nada podía hacer al respecto. Además de mi amiga, los señores Aragón tenían dos hijas más: Sandy de 26 años y Erin de 17 (Mel tenía 20, igual que yo). Ellas eran otra historia, no se parecían a sus padres en cuanto a carácter y conducta indeseable; me agradaban y cuando llegaban a visitar a Melisa yo también las recibía con gusto.

Después del incidente con el ladrón a mitad de semana, no tuve más remedio que darle la razón a Alex sobre las medidas de seguridad que tanto mencionó desde que nos mudamos a ese departamento, ingenuamente aún creía en la honestidad del ser humano, con tristeza comprendí que la gente no comparte mis ideas, en fin... Después de tanto discutir, acordamos un modelo de protecciones y seguridad que no excediera nuestro presupuesto y el viernes de esa semana se instalaron en puertas y ventanas, ya que mi amiga tenía actividades en la empresa, yo tuve qué solicitar un permiso en para supervisar esa actividad.

Mis padres llegarían a cenar el fin de semana, decidieron que no estarían tranquilos hasta cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden y que nos encontrábamos bien. Yo sabía que a Alexis no le agradaban del todo, principalmente mi madre, y a pesar de que tendía a expresar lo que pensaba, con respecto a mi familia solía guardar sus comentarios. Hecho que le agradecía porque, he de reconocerlo, tiendo a ser un poco intransigente y si algo se le ocurriera decir en relación a ellos seguramente saldríamos peleadas y ni ella ni yo queríamos eso. Afortunadamente también vendrían mis hermanas, lo cual destensaría el ambiente casi en su totalidad, pues Alex llevaba una relación bastante estrecha con ellas, incluso mejor que yo…

La verdad no me resultaba extraño, pues ella siempre o casi siempre, trataba de estar de buen humor… pocas veces la había visto de malas y era, principalmente, si no puede dormir o cuando tiene hambre; en esas ocasiones parecía que se desataba el infierno y yo prefería mantener mi distancia. Desde que estudiábamos la preparatoria he sabido eso y ahora que vivimos bajo el mismo techo he aprendido a sobrellevarlo… y a sobrevivirlo.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos. Mis padres se marcharon cerca de la media noche y mis hermanas decidieron quedarse a dormir, tenían planes para el día siguiente, dijeron. Yo no tuve inconveniente, pero cuando Erin se aferró a quedarse en la habitación de Alex, ésta pareció tensarse un poco, aunque no dijo nada y eso me resultó extraño; por lo general se alegraba cuando mi hermana dormía en su cuarto… Supuse que se debía a que el trabajo en la oficina había estado pesado y la presencia de mi hermana en su habitación significaba desvelo seguro, sin más, a eso achaqué su reacción, de cualquier manera, se lo pregunté cuando lavábamos los trastos de la cena.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Alex…?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas…? – siempre he odiado que me responda con otra pregunta y siempre lo hace, suspiré con resignación

\- Porque te noté bastante tensa hace un rato… - contesté directamente, cortando su juego

\- Obviamente…- respondió y me miró- tu hermanita parece nunca cansarse y yo no he dormido bien desde el incidente del miércoles...- Me pareció una buena razón, sin embargo, no me convenció del todo.  
\- ¿Me estás pidiendo discretamente que te rescate de mi hermanita…? - bromeé y ella suspiró resignada  
\- Si pudieras te lo agradecería… -me miró contrariada- pero ya sabes que convencerla es imposible… Me pregunto: ¿Acaso habré hecho algo tan malo en mi otra vida para que en ésta tu hermana se encargue de hacérmelo pagar…? -sonrió  
\- ¡No exageres…! – Reí de buena gana ante su ocurrencia- Erin no es tan mala…  
\- Si yo no digo que sea mala, sino… Un poco demasiado inquieta...- me lanzó espuma a la cara  
\- ¡Oye…! - le reclamé y terminé con la batalla que quería iniciar, sobre todo porque al final, siempre era yo quien terminaba recogiendo el desorden que ella ocasionaba, me miró con frustración, pero al salir de la cocina me mojó y escapó riendo.  
Regresé a la sala donde, se suponía, Alex y mis hermanas charlaban animadamente, pero me pareció extraño que mi amiga mantuviera una distancia más marcada de lo normal hacia Erin, algo raro estaba pasando; sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada como para averiguarlo en ese momento.  
\- Bueno chicas, ya es hora de ir a dormir…- las miré atentamente- Sandy, hoy duermes con Alexis… y Erin conmigo…  
\- ¡Eso sí que no…! – mi hermana menor se opuso rotundamente- Yo siempre duermo con Alex y esta noche no será la excepción... - parecía una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros

Diciendo esto, se colgó del cuello de mi amiga, quien me miró suplicante mientras separaba a mi hermana de su cuerpo, pero al instante cambió su gesto a uno de resignación, como diciendo su acostumbrada frase "te lo dije". Sonreí, sin duda sería un martirio para ella; Erin le impediría dormir, pero sería yo quien tendría qué soportar su mal humor después… Ni hablar, nos despedimos y cada pareja se fue a la habitación correspondiente.

Intenté pedir auxilio discretamente a la despistada de Melisa, pero cuando me preguntó si me ocurría algo, no pude decirle nada. ¿Cómo plantearle que su hermana menor últimamente, cuando se quedaba en mi cuarto quería hacer algo más que sólo dormir…? Seguramente no iba a creerme, puesto que con anterioridad había sucedido que al querer comentarle algo respecto de su familia, concretamente de su progenitora, se había puesto como loca… en circunstancias así prefería aguantar a su madre que sus gritos, y la situación actual era una de esas ocasiones...

Conocí a sus hermanas casi al mismo tiempo que a ella y desde entonces se crearon lazos fraternos entre ellas y yo, hasta hacía un par de meses que había comenzado mi calvario con la hermana menor de Melisa. Sandy era un poco más seria y reservada en cuanto a su carácter, se podía hablar con ella de un sinfín de temas y su compañía era realmente agradable, emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y bienestar. Erin por su parte, era una chica por demás activa, casi nunca se quedaba quieta y siempre tenía ideas divertidas.

Sin embargo, su actitud de las últimas veces me estaba asustando y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había notado que su comportamiento y conducta hacia mí estaban cambiando, pero mis sospechas se confirmaron hacía dos semanas, durante uno de los fines de semana en que ella y Sandy se quedaron a dormir, como regularmente hacían.

Generalmente el no poder conciliar el sueño me ponía de un humor de perros, pero con Erin siempre podía platicar toda la noche sin agotarme, era muy divertida… hasta que comenzó a tener ciertos acercamientos sospechosos y a hacerme preguntas raras…  
\- Oye Alex… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal…? – preguntó de pronto y se puso de lado para verme  
\- Depende qué tan personal…- sonreí y la miré a mi vez mientras seguía acomodando las cartas con las que estábamos jugando  
\- Anda, contesta lo que voy a preguntarte…-insistió sentándose como indio sobre la cama

\- Trataré de hacerlo, pero si es muy entrometida ni sueñes en saber nada… –le advertí

\- Ok - sonrió animada y se colocó más cerca de mí, yo la miré atenta. Percibí su intención de acercarse más, pero sabía bien que no era muy afecta al contacto prolongado con una persona. Me miró inquisidora antes de hablar, estudiándome y me pareció gracioso.

\- ¿Algún día vas a preguntar…? – Su actitud curiosa me estaba intrigando

\- ¿Te gusta Melisa…? - preguntó de golpe, y yo la miré con sorpresa y extrañeza a la vez, intentando comprender si había entendido bien su pregunta y casi en seguida solté una gran carcajada - ¡No te rías! Estoy hablando completamente en serio... - se quejó aventándome un cojín  
\- ¿A qué viene ese cuestionamiento…? - pregunté por respuesta en medio de risas y atrapando el objeto destinado a golpearme la cara

\- ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes contestar decentemente…?!- se indignó un poco por mi reacción – responde y ya…  
\- ¿Para qué quieres saber…? - yo no paraba de reír, aunque me causaba curiosidad su pregunta  
\- Mi hermana tiene razón en odiarte, cuando haces eso eres verdaderamente insoportable…- dijo al tiempo que me golpeó en el hombro con molestia lo cual me causó más risas.

\- Si no me contestas yo tampoco lo haré…- sentencié tratando de controlarme

\- Siempre tiene qué hacerse lo que tú quieres…-me miró enfadada- Quiero saberlo porque… Bueno... Tengo curiosidad, ustedes parecen una pareja, ¿sabes? - su mirada se volvió escrutadora- Melisa es... abiertamente gay, todos conocemos su última relación y pues, casi en seguida que terminó ustedes comenzaron a vivir juntas, se entienden, se llevan perfectamente, se organizan…

\- Eso no significa que estemos en medio de una relación romántica, Erin...- la interrumpí sintiendo un poco de incomodidad, deteniendo las risas- Vivimos bajo el mismo techo y la organización es necesaria para que la casa funcione…-adopté un tono serio- Me agrada mucho el carácter de tu hermana… Ella es el orden que este lugar requiere…-sonreí- si sólo yo viviera aquí, ten por seguro que esto sería un caos nada decente para habitar… Quiero a tu hermana, pero no de la forma en que insinúas...

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Alex! - Ninguna de las dos tiene novio o se ha molestado por presentarnos a algún chico, hasta yo reconozco que mi hermana es muy bella, no puedes decirme que, como mujer, no te llama la atención, aunque sea un poco…  
\- Creo que estás un poco confundida. Melisa es para mí como una hermana, al igual que Sandy y tú... Yo ni siquiera he pensado en relacionarme de esa forma con alguien, mucho menos con ella...- Sentencié con severidad ante su gesto de disgusto, esa conversación comenzaba a enojarme en serio, ¿a dónde quería llegar con esas preguntas?

\- ¿Acaso ustedes dos nunca…? -insinuó con cierta curiosidad maliciosa, cosa que no me agradó en absoluto  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – declaré molesta - Eso va más allá de una pregunta personal, y te estás sobrepasando...  
\- Bueno… es que viven solas y la manera en que se llevan, pues, da la impresión de que entre ustedes hay mucha más intimidad de la que pretenden hacer notar…

\- Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, Erin, y te aseguro que nunca las habrá...

\- ¿En serio…? - ese gesto perverso no se apartaba de su rostro

\- ¿Qué pretendes…? - me aparté de la cabecera, ya ofuscada

\- Nada…- la maldad apareció en su rostro de nuevo en forma de sonrisa, de pronto se sentó sobre mis piernas a horcajadas y yo me quedé rígida- sólo quiero saber si…-se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi rostro- te atraen las chicas…

\- ¿Qué…? - contesté con la histeria marcada en la voz, su cercanía me estaba incomodando- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…? - cuestioné al tiempo que la sujetaba de los brazos tratando de apartarla

\- Una muy simple, Alexis… concretamente, quiero saber si YO te gusto o por lo menos te atraigo…- su voz se volvió insinuante, me quedé en shock, no supe cómo reaccionar y me paralicé momentáneamente bajando la guardia  
\- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca…?!- exclamé por fin y traté de levantarme, pero ella me lo impidió echando su cuerpo sobre mí…  
\- Me he dado cuenta cómo me miras, Alexis...- declaró con una seguridad pasmosa – Y la forma en que me hablas es diferente... - su mirada era pesada y penetrante

\- ¿Qué…? - parecía que era todo lo que podía articular, tenía imágenes corriendo a toda velocidad en mi mente

\- ¿Es que no lo has notado…? Te he enviado miles de señales, no puedes ser tan ciega. Me muero por ti, Alex… me encantas…- comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente y al instante me quedé como de piedra otra vez, sólo que, además, sentía angustia y miedo.  
\- Pa... para ya Erin, por favor…- la tomé por los hombros y la empujé para apartarla de mí; sin embargo, la posición en que me encontraba ella tenía la ventaja- esto no es gracioso en ningún sentido, yo no…

No pude terminar la frase porque me besó abrazándose a mi cuello con fuerza y esa maldita imposibilidad de reaccionar me atacó de nuevo. Creyendo que, al permanecer estática, estaba correspondiendo a sus deseos no se detuvo.

\- ¡Basta! - grité furiosa cuando pude liberarme de su prisión y ponía distancia al salir de mi cama - ¡Quédate quieta! - gruñí de nuevo cuando se arrastró por la cama para acercarse - No lo intentes otra vez…- ordené entre dientes presa de un creciente enojo combinado con temor y me alejé dos pasos

\- ¡Vamos, Alex…! – sentada sobre la cama, me miraba de forma penetrante, lo cual hacía crecer dentro de mí una inseguridad que esperaba no notara – ¿Me vas a decir que no te ha gustado…?  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Y estás completamente loca…! Sabes de sobra que no tolero que invadan mi espacio personal y lo que hiciste fue sin mi consentimiento... Un acto completamente egoísta de tu parte y por eso mismo no quiero que te me acerques... – le espeté secamente.

\- ¿Por qué...? – de pronto pareció que esa seguridad la había abandonado - ¿Por qué me tratas de este modo?  
\- Porque no me gustas... No me gusta que quieras forzarme a hacer tu voluntad, además, no me interesa tener contigo ninguna otra relación que no sea de amistad... Y si persistes en tus ideas absurdas, ni siquiera eso tendrás de mí... -cuando dije eso, las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, lo que me hizo titubear y bajar la guardia - ¡Por Dios, Erin! Eres la hermana de mi mejor amiga… No sé de dónde sacaste que tengo intereses románticos hacia tí…  
\- ¡Creí que te gustaba, Alexis…! Todas esas señales que nunca rechazaste... – en su voz se escuchaba el coraje y la frustración – Por eso decidí jugarme todo y arriesgarme a decirte lo que siento... Yo te quiero… Siempre me has gustado y creí que tenía una oportunidad contigo, aunque fuera mínima… - La miré fijamente, sus palabras me dejaron en shock, pero me obligué a serenarme y a recuperar el control.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Debemos calmarnos y pensar en todo esto detenidamente...- le dije tomando un poco de valor, aún estaba un poco trastornada, pero pensé que lo mejor sería descansar y tocar el tema con la cabeza fría - Ya mañana hablaremos al respecto con tranquilidad…- jalé una almohada y un cobertor y me encerré en el baño. Quedarme en la sala no era opción, no quería que Melisa sacara conclusiones erróneas y armara una revolución, donde, sin lugar a duda yo saldría perdiendo… Pero el día siguiente llegó y mi malestar no remitió, sino que se convirtió en incomodidad y desconfianza.

\- Parece que Alex se peleó con Erin…- comentó Sandy apenas entramos en la habitación, la miré extrañada

\- ¿Por qué lo dices…?

\- Porque antes de que regresaras de la cocina, yo fui al sanitario y las dejé unos minutos a solas…  
\- ¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver…? – no entendía a qué se refería – Normalmente pasan tiempo así y hasta el momento Alex no se ha quejado...

\- Comúnmente Alexis nunca para de hablar estando con Erin, cuando volví, ninguna se había movido de su lugar, no platicaban y ni siquiera se miraban y tu amiga todo el tiempo se dirigió a mí, como si estuviera rehuyendo a nuestra hermanita…  
\- Creo que tienes razón…-coincidí relacionando su comentario con lo que había notado en la sala y en la actitud de Alexis - yo también noté algo raro… Aunque creo que no debemos preocuparnos por Erin, Alex sabrá cómo manejarlo…  
\- Pues… Tengo mis reservas y, conociendo a nuestra hermanita, quien me preocupa en esta ocasión es tu amiga…-me miró  
\- Sandy, si sabes algo dímelo, porque me parece que esto se puede convertir en un problema serio y no quiero malos entendidos... - le exigí en tono preocupado

\- No estoy muy segura, Mel, sólo es una sospecha…-su mirada se tornó grave- Me parece rara su actitud, sobre todo cuando todo el tiempo parecían un muégano, es como si entre ellas hubiera pasado algo. Tal vez Erin hizo algo que disgustó a Alex, pero su comportamiento no es normal...

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…-me tomé la barbilla pensativa- Alex me pidió que convenciera a Erin de que durmiera conmigo hoy y hasta se quejó un poco de ella...

\- Pues hoy más que otras veces, Erin defendió a capa y espada su "derecho" a dormir con Alexis… Y eso tampoco es algo que ocurra comúnmente...

\- ¿Crees qué…? – un sobresalto me sacudió y, como siempre, mi mente comenzó a trabajar a 1000/h

\- No podemos afirmar que realmente haya ocurrido, pero es una posibilidad…  
\- ¡Si Alex se ha atrevido a tocar a nuestra hermana, te juro que ahora mismo le corto la cabeza…! - de pronto sentía mi sangre hervir de tan sólo pensar que pudiera haber algo entre mi hermana y mejor amiga…  
Para mí, Erin seguía siendo una niña y no pude evitar imaginarme a Alex como el lobo rapaz que la quería devorar… Me enojé mucho e iba a salir para averiguar lo que estaba pasando y el porqué de la actitud rara que habían observado toda la noche. Hasta el sueño y el cansancio se me olvidaron; sin embargo, Sandy me detuvo alarmada.  
\- ¡Espera…! ¿Qué vas a hacer…?

\- Voy a reclamarle a Alexis…

\- ¿Y qué le vas a decir…? – me sujetó con firmeza- Son puras suposiciones, Melisa… piensa un poquito antes de hacer algo, en realidad no sabemos nada… Y, por otro lado, tampoco la puedes hacer culpable de todo, ambas sabemos que Erin no es precisamente la inocencia personificada...

\- Pero es que…

\- Honestamente, quien me preocupa es Alex… no te puedo explicar por qué, pero intuyo que Erin le dijo algo que le disgustó y mucho…

\- Yo pienso lo contrario…-rebatí. Ya no pudimos seguir porque escuchamos voces fuertes provenientes del pasillo y enseguida golpes en mi puerta.

\- ¡Melisa…! ¡abre, Melisa…! - era Alex quien me pedía que abriera, se le oía alterada y muy enojada, lo cual terminó de disparar mis alarmas.

Después de la noche en que Erin me besó y confesó sus intenciones, no hablamos y en ningún momento posterior tocamos el tema, en lo personal me incomodaba bastante… Pero después de la cena con sus padres no pude librarme de ella. En cuanto entramos a mi habitación me encerré en el baño y me alisté para ir a dormir. Decidí no darle importancia, estaba muy cansada y no había dormido bien con todo el ajetreo del ladrón, el trabajo y la universidad. Me dispuse a acostarme, Erin ya estaba en mi cama que, a pesar de ser enorme, se me antojaba diminuta, me acomodé lo más lejos posible dándole la espalda, cortando todo intento de contacto o comunicación.

\- Que descanses…- habló con cierta inseguridad, al parecer había entendido mi mensaje silencioso y esperaba que durara toda la noche. Estaba cayendo en un sueño conciliador cuando escuché su voz de nuevo…- ¿Alex…? ¿…ya te dormiste…? ¿Alex…?

\- Estaba a punto…- gruñí molesta- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Alex… tenemos qué hablar…-susurró en mi oído- Por favor…

\- ¡No me toques! -ordené al tiempo que abría los ojos y sentía rigidez en mi cuerpo, se alejó de inmediato, pero no mucho - ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Ya viste la hora que es…? - recriminé evidentemente fastidiada

\- Alex… no me has dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo…

\- Es obvio que no tengo nada que decir. Pensé que el mensaje había sido claro.

\- ¡Pero yo sí tengo mucho qué decir…! –dijo con voz firme y me abrazó por la cintura- Tú crees que estoy confundida con mis sentimientos, pero no es así, yo te quiero…- habló rápidamente

\- No me interesa. No empecemos con esto de nuevo, Erin…- me deshice de su abrazo casi apartándola bruscamente y abandoné mi lecho. La miré con enojo, pero traté de hablar pacientemente- No he dormido bien y no estoy de humor para escuchar y soportar tus cosas… Así que, por favor, vuelve a tu lugar y cierra la boca.  
Gran error, al decirle esto último me metí de nuevo a la cama con intención de dormir; sin perder el tiempo, ella se colocó encima mío exactamente igual que la última vez.

\- Yo sólo quiero que me escuches, Alexis… Quiero que me des una oportunidad, por favor…

\- ¡No, Erin…! –Contesté tajante- Te he dado mis razones y ahora hazme el favor de apartarte…- intenté desplazarla de un

empujón, en respuesta se sentó sobre mi estómago dominando la situación

\- No voy a dejarte hasta que me beses - amenazó con firmeza

\- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso complacerte… - contesté apretando los dientes, tratando de quitarla y a la vez de controlar la ira que comenzaba a hacerse más grande

\- Entonces voy a gritar para que venga Melisa…- sentenció, había maldad en su voz y me quedé estática unos segundos, la miré comprendiendo sus intenciones al decir aquello

\- No serías capaz…- la miré con enfado y sonrió con superioridad, en sus ojos se reflejaba su determinación demente para cumplir su amenaza

\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo…? Sabes que tú tienes todas las de perder…

\- Eres una maldi…

\- ¡Ssht…! –puso un dedo sobre mis labios impidiendo que terminara la frase, mismo que en esos momentos tuve ganas de arrancar gustosamente – Cuidado con las palabras… Pueden ser un arma de doble filo...- sonrió burlonamente

Analicé la situación unos segundos, momentáneamente yo estaba en desventaja, tan sólo imaginar cómo se pondría Melisa se me erizó la piel, por lo pronto, Erin tenía la sartén por el mango… Yo estaba muy cansada como para armar una revolución en ese momento y, además, lidiar con mi amiga. Entonces, se me ocurrió hacer la mayor estupidez de mi vida: ceder.

\- ¿Prometes dormirte si te beso…? - mordí el anzuelo, no fue difícil saberlo con semejante sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su rostro

\- Lo prometo… - y ella mintió vilmente, lo sentí como un maldito presagio de la mala suerte que se me venía encima.

Yo pensé en darle un beso casto, un roce nada más, después de todo sería mi primer beso, algo que nadie sabía (y nadie tenía qué saber), pero ella no pensó lo mismo y por ende no iba a conformarse si ya había accedido a cumplir sus deseos. En el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, sus brazos apresaron mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia ella, profundizando la acción, al instante quise escapar de esa trampa, pero inconscientemente me sentí indefensa y pequeña, invadida por infinidad de recuerdos nada agradables. Yo sabía que debía detener eso, pero no sabía cómo liberarme… De pronto sentí una de sus manos colarse debajo de mi ropa y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar, la aventé a la cama y me levanté. Estaba enojada con ella, pero más lo estaba conmigo por haberme dejado envolver y ceder a los deseos de esa niña caprichosa cuando no era lo que yo quería.

Aún tenía esas sensaciones e imágenes en mi cabeza, lo que estaba dando como consecuencia que comenzara a perder el control sobre mis acciones, estaba consciente que debía mantener la calma, no volvería a caer de la manera en que ella buscaba. Erin se dio cuenta de mi estado y quiso sacar ventaja, así que se me acercó otra vez y trató de besarme nuevamente, pero volví a rechazarla con brusquedad.

\- ¡Ni lo intentes…! – le advertí mirándola con frialdad y enojo

\- ¡Tienes qué quererme, Alex…! – sus palabras salieron casi como una orden, lo que provocó que mi ira aumentara  
\- ¡¿Tengo que quererte…?! ¡Ni tú ni nadie me va a obligar a hacer lo que no quiero…! – levanté la voz

\- Entonces cumpliré mi amenaza…-se irguió insolente

\- ¡Por mí haz lo que se te dé la gana! –su actitud no hacía más que avivar mi enojo y me coloqué amenazante frente a ella, lo que provocó que retrocediera ligeramente, pero ni así desistió  
\- ¡Melisa…! – elevó la voz con la intención de someterme  
\- ¡No me vas a intimidar con eso…! -escupí- Anda, grita más fuerte para que se despierte y venga a ver qué es lo que sucede...

\- No me retes, Alexis... En este momento no me interesa nada más que el que me aceptes, ni siquiera me importa si mi hermana aprueba o no mis decisiones...

\- No vas a hacerlo...-la miré con burla- No tienes el valor de mostrarte ante tu hermana como la serpiente rastrera que eres... Así que deja de molestarme de una vez por todas...- exigí

\- ¡Entonces haz lo que yo quiero…! – exigió a su vez  
\- ¿Eso quieres…? - la miré fulminándola y abrí la puerta- ¡Melisa! - ahora fui yo quien llamó a su hermana, obviamente no se lo esperaba y en seguida el pánico asomó a su rostro  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces…?!- exclamó detrás de mí, pero yo ya estaba fuera de mi habitación con intenciones claras de acabar con todo eso y no de manera pacífica - ¡Alexis…!  
\- ¡Melisa! –No me detuve hasta tocar con fuerza la puerta de mi mejor amiga - ¡Abre, Melisa!

Abrí de inmediato para encontrarme de lleno con Alexis hecha una furia y detrás de ella a mi hermana, que tenía el pánico dibujado en su rostro y parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar… No supe cómo interpretar aquello, pero mi instinto primario era proteger a Erin. En un segundo pasó por mi mente todo lo que habíamos platicado Sandy y sentí la sangre subirme a la cabeza. Saltaba a la vista que la afectada era mi amiga, pero decidí ignorarlo, sería más fácil lidiar con ella después a tener que dar explicaciones a mis padres; sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar de lado la seguridad de mi hermana, así que...  
\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, Alexis?! – la acusé de inmediato  
\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó desconcertada, pero de inmediato se defendió - ¡Yo no hice nada…! –contestó señalando a Erin que ya estaba detrás de mí - ¿Por qué no la interrogas a ella?  
\- Te lo estoy preguntando a ti…- la miré amenazante, sabía que ella me temía cuando estaba enojada y en esa hora estaba más que furiosa - ¡Contesta de una buena vez! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?  
\- ¡Pregúntale a ella qué fue lo que hizo! –me enfrentó furiosa, estaba temblando de coraje, sabía que de algún modo se estaba conteniendo  
\- Me queda claro por su estado que eres tú la responsable de lo que sea que haya pasado…- la acusé nuevamente ignorando sus preguntas

\- ¿Sabes qué Melisa? Me importa un carajo lo que pase después de lo que te voy a decir… -me miró con determinación y cierta frustración mezclados con enojo, Erin comenzó a llorar, Sandy se había quedado estupefacta, nos miraba incrédula de la escena que se desarrollaba, nunca había visto a Alex hecha un energúmeno como esa noche.  
\- ¡No voy a creer nada de lo me digas, Alex! - sostuve su mirada- La percepción que tengo de todo esto sólo me ha aclarado las sospechas que tenía…  
\- ¡Tú y tu maldita percepción! – bufó- ¡Nunca vez más allá de lo que quieres…! ¡Siempre sacas conclusiones equivocadas! - dijo apuntándome con su dedo - Y antes que comiences a juzgar sin razón voy a decirte qué fue lo que pasó…- manoteaba al aire, era su gesto característico cuando se enojaba y no quería descontrolarse  
\- ¡Pues habla ya! – le grité impaciente abrazando a Erin  
\- Tu hermanita quiso acostarse conmigo e intentó chantajearme para obligarme a hacerlo… -soltó con coraje señalándola. Me quedé de una pieza ante sus palabras, no podía y no quería creer lo que estaba diciendo…

Estaba sumamente molesta por la situación que había provocado Erin, así que se lo grité a Melisa; sobre todo porque me estaba acusando sin razón y sin aceptar explicaciones, sin darme el beneficio de la duda y para rematar, Erin se había soltado a llorar como si fuera la víctima, cuándo ella era la que había ocasionado todo agrediéndome. Toda la simpatía que tenía por esa niña se esfumó en un momento - ¿Ya no vas a decir nada, Erin…? –la miré duramente, tenía qué hacer que hablara de alguna manera, después de todo ella fue quien comenzó a llamar a Melisa- ¿Acaso no querías ver a tu hermana…? –comencé a exasperarme por su silencio y avancé hacia ella.  
\- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! –mi amiga me cerró el paso firmemente, impidiéndome llegar hasta la mentirosa  
\- ¡Con un carajo, Melisa…! -volví a gritar apenas conteniéndome- ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida mira más allá de tu nariz…!  
\- ¡Mírate, Alexis! ¡Apenas puedes controlarte! Eso sólo me da a entender que fuiste tú quien agredió a mi hermana y que intentas volver a hacerlo… - las cosas no iban nada bien, las dos estábamos exaltadas y la situación se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo…  
\- ¡Apártate de una buena vez…! – avancé moviéndola con brusquedad- ¡Erin, maldita cobarde, confiesa…! – entonces sucedió. Me quedé estática tratando de conectar lo que había sucedido. El ardor en mi mejilla y la mano de Melisa, me hicieron entender que me había abofeteado, pero no lograba relacionar coherentemente los últimos momentos.

Estaba ofuscada y además confundida, no podía asimilar lo que Alexis había dicho sobre Erin, pero una cosa sí tenía clara: defendería a mi hermana a costa de todo, y eso incluía mi amistad con ella (algo en lo que tuve que reflexionar seriamente tiempo después), por eso cuando vi que intentaba acercársele haciéndome a un lado no dudé en darle un puñetazo tan fuerte, que mi amiga se quedó como de piedra con el labio roto y sangrando y confundida… De pronto su gesto se endureció más y yo pensé que iba a devolverme el golpe, así que retrocedí instintivamente, justo en ese momento, Sandy que sólo se había limitado a mirar, por fin reaccionó situándose entre las dos.  
\- ¡No, Alex…! – suplicó al tiempo que la abrazaba tratando de calmarla- Por favor, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte… Es obvio que no estás pensando claramente

Alexis dirigió su vista enrojecida hacia ella… Honestamente daba miedo, sinceramente yo nunca la había visto así tampoco y temí que le fuera a hacer daño a Sandra… Creí que en ese momento se estaban desatando todos los demonios del infierno en el interior de mi amiga. Sin más, se giró y cual torbellino, comenzó a destrozar todo lo que encontró a su paso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aliviada en parte de que no se desquitara con mi hermana y agradecí su comportamiento destructor. Sin embargo, no pude evitar preocuparme, puesto que eran casi las dos de la mañana y Alex se había ido sin suéter, sin zapatos y sin dinero…  
\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora…? - preguntó Sandy asustada y preocupada también  
\- No lo sé… - yo aún estaba en shock sin atinar a pensar en algo claro  
\- Voy a buscarla…- anunció al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta – Es peligroso que ande así por la calle, puede ocurrirle algo...  
\- No va a hacerte caso… -la detuve cuando tomaba un abrigo- Será mejor que dejemos que se calme y regrese por su propio pie… No sabemos hacia dónde se dirige y tampoco debemos arriesgarnos...  
\- Pero es injusto y lo sabes. Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero yo saldré y trataré de hacer que vuelva...- miró a nuestra hermana con furia contenida- Felicidades, Erin...- soltó irónicamente y acto seguido salió de la casa.  
\- Erin... - le hablé con dureza - Tenemos qué aclarar todo esto y ahora mismo vas a decirme qué fue lo que pasó realmente… Mi hermana seguía llorando, pero ya no estaba asustada, más bien se veía avergonzada.  
\- Alex… Dijo la verdad –soltó entre sollozos. Sentí que un balde de agua fría me cayó encima a pesar de que internamente lo sabía  
\- ¡¿Qué…?! –la tomé de los hombros con premura y la sacudí violentamente, tratando de entender lo que era más que obvio, pero que aún me resistía en aceptar  
\- Que Alex no mintió… -me miró dolida- yo quise obligarla a estar conmigo y la forcé a besarme…  
\- ¿Y por qué rayos no dijiste nada Erin? - Exploté. Toda la carga de la culpa y los sentimientos contenidos hallaron su salida – Viste todo lo que ocurrió y guardaste silencio. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste, de lo egoísta que eres...?  
\- ¡Tú viste cómo se puso! - utilizó tramposamente la reacción de Alexis - Me dio tanto miedo que me paralicé…-agachó la cabeza- Lamento que todo esto haya pasado… Yo no quería que se saliera de control.  
\- ¡¿Lo lamentas…?!- Ahora mi enojo se volcó contra ella, aunque en el fondo siempre supe que era responsable, no quise aceptarlo… Alexis tenía razón, yo nunca veía más allá de mi nariz tratándose de mi familia – ¡¿No querías?! Por tus caprichos estamos en este problema. Erin, Alex y yo nunca habíamos peleado de esta manera y mucho menos yo la había agredido físicamente, ¿te das cuenta de la gravedad? Me parece que no tienes ni pizca de idea; sin embargo, también soy responsable de esta situación, -la miré- y por desgracia lo único que podemos hacer a estas alturas, es esperar a que regrese para aclarar lo sucedido…

Nos sentamos en la sala, ninguna de las dos volvió a pronunciar palabra. Media hora después, Sandy regresó sola, nunca encontró a Alexis, parecía que se había esfumado en el aire. A esa hora, yo sentía la boca amarga y había comenzado a dolerme el estómago.

*****************

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, sentía que la rabia me consumía deseando destruir todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance… Parece increíble cómo un buen fin de semana se puede convertir en un infierno en cuestión de minutos… Melisa y yo nunca habíamos peleado más allá de una simple discusión misma que se arreglaba al instante, pero en esa ocasión las cosas fueron diferentes, pues hubo agentes externos que inclinaron la balanza en mi contra…

El único factor que impidió que las cosas terminaran en una tragedia fue que Sandra se encontraba en el lugar siendo testigo de todo. Cuando se colocó frente a mí intentando parar la pelea, provocó que sintiera un poco de vergüenza por mi comportamiento, por ello desvié mi furia hacia las cosas que estaban en el camino hacia la puerta de salida, necesitaba despejar mi mente y tranquilizarme, además de que nada me garantizaba bienestar si permanecía en el departamento.

Me dolía el labio y parte del mentón, fue entonces cuando entendí que lo que percibí como una bofetada había sido un puñetazo. Eso provocó en mí una sensación de tristeza mezclada con ira. Nada de lo que pasó estaba bien y ni siquiera era culpa mía o de Melisa, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

A veces odiaba actuar por impulso, como en esa ocasión, pues únicamente llevaba el pijama encima; sin zapatos y sin dinero, mis pies ya me estaban reclamando la ausencia de calzado, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, había comenzado a llover. Parecía que el dios de la mala suerte me había mirado para maldecirme… ¿Y todo por qué? Por el capricho de Erin. ¿Realmente había hecho algo tan terrible en el pasado? Se lo había dicho en broma a mi amiga, pero con todo lo ocurrido, ya estaba creyendo que podía ser cierto… Solamente faltaba que un perro hiciera sus gracias sobre mí…

La calle estaba desierta a esas horas y con la lluvia se veía desolada. Me dirigía a casa de la única persona que abriría su puerta para mí en esas circunstancias. Hacía frío, tenía toda la ropa empapada y los pies destrozados a causa del camino. Entré a un exclusivo barrio residencial y el guardia, que ya me conocía, al ver las condiciones en que me hallaba no dudó en dejarme pasar y a pesar de lo obvio, preguntó si me encontraba bien, solamente le dije que había tenido un incidente, pero todo estaba en orden. Obviamente no me creyó, pero ya no insistió. Al poco tiempo ya me encontraba tocando a la puerta de un lujoso departamento.

*****************

\- Ya tardó demasiado en volver…-comentó Sandy mirándome con la preocupación marcada en sus facciones  
\- Tienes razón… Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y eso quiere decir que Alex no va a regresar. Por lo menos hoy no lo va a hacer. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…- sugerí aún más contrariada  
\- Pero… ¿No sería mejor si saliéramos todas a buscar a Alexis…? -intervino Erin sorprendida por lo que había dicho- ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo…?  
\- ¿Ahora te importa lo que pueda ocurrirle? En eso hubieras pensado antes de ocasionar este desastre, no creo que le ocurra algo peor de lo que tú le hiciste…-la acusé- Tengo la sensación de que ella está bien, por ahora no debemos preocuparnos más de lo necesario… - la ignoré dirigiéndome a mi hermana mayor

Sonreí forzada tratando de infundirle tranquilidad a Sandy, pues era quién en verdad estaba inquieta. Nos retiramos a mi habitación, ya habíamos recogido el tiradero que mi amiga había dejado antes de salir… ya fuera enojada o jugando, siempre terminaba recogiendo yo. Sonreí irónicamente… YO era la persona que más la conocía o de ello me jactaba; sin embargo, con ese incidente me di cuenta que la mayoría de las veces era Alexis quien buscaba una solución a nuestras diferencias tomando en cuenta mi forma de ser. Esta vez yo me sobrepasé. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde su salida y eso significaba una sola cosa: que había ido a refugiarse con quien la comprendía mejor que yo sin importar lo que hubiese hecho… No pude evitar una pequeña punzada en el pecho al recordarla y me enojé conmigo misma por ser tan testaruda… suspiré resignada, hiciera lo que hiciera, Alex nunca la dejaría porque al igual que yo, era su mejor amiga y en esos momentos era la persona más indicada para ayudarla.

Aunque tenía la corazonada de que se hallaba bien, tomé el valor de llamar para asegurarme y tener un poco menos de culpa.


	2. Chapter 2

Escuché fuertes toquidos en la puerta, mismos que me despertaron. Miré el reloj sobre el buró, estaban por dar las cuatro am, hecho que me hizo despertar bien al instante y un solo nombre vino a mi cabeza.  
\- Alexis…- murmuré levantándome de inmediato, me coloqué la bata, hacía frío y me apresuré a abrir.

Sabía que no me equivocaba, tampoco me sorprendía que llegara a mi casa a esas horas de la madrugada, ya otras veces había sucedido y su presencia aquí sólo significaba dos cosas: que necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas o… Que había peleado con ella; lo último me parecía raro porque comúnmente arreglaban sus problemas sin demora. Cuando abrí la puerta y vi las fachas en que estaba, definitivamente intuí que se trataba de lo segundo.  
\- Hola, cruda…-saludó con una sonrisa triste  
\- ¡Alex! ¿Qué pasó…? - apremié apenas la tuve en mi campo de visión  
\- ¿Me dejarás entrar o vas a esperar a que muera de frío? - respondió irónicamente como siempre lo hacía, con otra pregunta  
\- Tienes razón, disculpa…- me hice a un lado para que entrara sintiendo que el calor invadía mi cara a causa de mi desatención.

Desde que la conocí, Alexis ha tenido la manía de contestar con otra pregunta, cosa que a la mayoría de las personas les resulta molesto e incomprensible, a mí por el contrario me divierte… En muchas ocasiones trataba de seguirla, pero su curiosidad siempre me ganaba y terminaba dándome por vencida. Ella sabía que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuera al igual que yo lo hacía, confiaba plenamente en Alex… Nos sentíamos muy cómodas la una con la otra y nuestra amistad se había fortalecido con el paso de los años.

Apenas estuvo dentro, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada; conmigo era un poco desvergonzada, ya no me sorprendía verla desnuda cuando se bañaba en mi casa o cuando llegaba en condiciones como esas. No le pregunté nada, tomé una toalla del closet y se la acerqué, mientras se duchaba le dejé ropa seca en el baño y esperé a que saliera.

El teléfono sonó. Supuse que se trataba de Melisa y no me equivoqué al escuchar su voz cuando contesté.

\- Hola. Disculpa la hora. ¿Está ella contigo? - breve y directa

\- Sí, acaba de llegar... Pero... - me interrumpió bruscamente

\- Gracias. Disculpa nuevamente. - entonces colgó. ¿Qué diablos había pasado...? Miré unos minutos el auricular completamente confundida

Definitivamente muchas preguntas venían a mi mente respecto a los posibles panoramas que le hicieron venir a mi hogar, a esa hora y en esas condiciones y por la posterior llamada de nuestra amiga en común; sin embargo, nada me había preparado para lo que Alexis me reveló después.

Tenía con ella una entrañable amistad, tan fuerte que solamente estando en su compañía me sentía en casa cuando pasaba por crisis como esa… Me desnudé apenas sentí seguridad dentro de su departamento y me dirigí hacia la ducha para tratar de tranquilizarme bajo el agua caliente. Analizándolo, sólo ella me entendía perfectamente, me dejaba ser y también me aconsejaba cuando estaba indecisa por alguna situación… y también sólo ella lograba hacerme entrar en razón con sus consejos fraternos…

Montserrat era mi mejor amiga antes y después de Melisa… La conocía desde la secundaria exactamente. Su familia tenía una excelente estabilidad económica, pero no por eso Montse se sentía mejor que las demás personas, por ello me agradaba… Yo estudiaba en una escuela pública y todos los días de regreso a casa pasaba frente al instituto en el que ella asistía. Era el camino de muchos estudiantes y, como siempre ocurre, había roces entre ambas escuelas por las diferencias sociales. Bastante absurdo a mi parecer, pero por desgracia muy común.

Mi amiga es la chica rubia de ojos claros que sobresale en cualquier lugar donde se encuentra, de facciones finas y carácter afable causa admiración y envidia tanto en chicos como en chicas… para algunas personas resulta imposible reunir belleza e inteligencia en un mismo individuo, se estereotipa a las chicas lindas en muñecas sin sesos, pero Montserrat rompe con todos esos moldes; es bonita e inteligente, y su carácter y principios la embellecen aún más… Claro que el lograr una amistad conmigo le costó algunas desavenencias, pues el empeñarse en ser mi amiga le trajo varios problemas y demasiadas críticas dentro del ambiente donde se desenvolvía, aunque eso a ella no le importó.

Recuerdo que uno de esos días que pasaba frente al instituto al que Montse asistía la vi sola en la entrada, lo cual me pareció extraño porque a esa hora ya no había gente en ese colegio. La miré curiosa, estaba sentada en una de las bancas, supuse que esperando a que la recogieran y no me equivoqué, un auto negro se detuvo y ella lo abordó… yo me había detenido unos minutos, siguiendo todos sus movimientos y cuando el coche pasó junto a mí ocurrió algo que no me esperaba: bajó el cristal de la ventanilla y se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y agitando la mano. Me quedé estática y sentí que me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello, se había dado cuenta de que la observaba… golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano y de inmediato me fui a mi casa.

Después de ese día sucedieron otros en los que, al pasar por esa escuela ella me sonreía y se despedía con la mano al verme. Me causaba curiosidad su actitud, pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle por qué lo hacía. Poco tiempo después, me encontraba correspondiendo a los saludos y sonrisas de la chica, se me había hecho costumbre y me pareció lo más correcto, aunque no habláramos.

Una tarde que pasaba por ahí, como todas las anteriores, me percaté de que no estaba y me causó sorpresa, ya que nunca faltaba a "nuestros encuentros". A lo lejos pude escuchar mucho revuelo y chicos coreando lo que parecía una pelea. Yo no gustaba de participar en esas tonterías, pero llevada por un presentimiento, en esa ocasión sentí la necesidad de ir a ver. Cuando me asomé entre la bola de escandalosos, me impactó el descubrir que quien se encontraba en medio de la reyerta, era a mi "amiga". Sin pensarlo, me lancé al centro de la rueda y me interpuse entre ella y sus atacantes escandalizando a los que miraban el pleito.  
\- Voy a contar tres para que dejen en paz a mi amiga y se larguen... - sentencié de forma amenazante a la que parecía ser la líder de la pelea.  
\- ¡Este no es asunto tuyo, Quiroz…! -me contestó agresivamente y no tenía idea del porqué conocía mi nombre- ¡Lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te dé una paliza a ti también!  
\- ¿Tú…? - la miré burlonamente – A leguas se ve que necesitas ayuda para poder hablar...  
\- ¡Te lo ganaste…!

La bravucona me lanzó una patada, acción que ya me esperaba. La esquivé al tiempo que le di un empujón haciéndola caer, la miré sin ocultar mi gesto burlón… En la escuela a la que asistía no solía hacer amistad con mis compañeros de clase, en ese tiempo tenía un temperamento muy volátil e intolerante y se me conocía porque, en una ocasión en que un chico de un grado mayor quiso pasarse de listo conmigo, le estrellé uno de los bancos en la espalda y le rompí las costillas, lo que ocasionó que su novia, que era mucho mayor que yo, al querer vengarlo, me atacó con un grupo de sus amigas… Por supuesto que me tocaron bastantes golpes, pero esa chica terminó con la nariz destrozada y sus acompañantes no se fueron limpias, esto casi me cuesta la expulsión; sin embargo, las cosas se aclararon y no pasó de una suspensión. Cuando algo me molestaba o me parecía injusto, no dudaba en protestar sin medir las consecuencias… hasta el profesor de historia tuvo qué comprobarlo cuando sin motivo alguno me puso nota reprobatoria, al momento de exigirle una explicación, respondió haciéndome una propuesta pervertida para obtener la aprobación en su materia. Dicha propuesta fue contestada por mi parte de una manera dolorosa, puesto que, cuando se incorporó para acorralarme con obvias intenciones, le di una patada tal en la entrepierna, que no pudo sentarse en dos semanas…

Supuse que esos incidentes no se quedaron guardados dentro de la escuela, ya que se hizo un enorme revuelo alrededor de mí, llegando a oídos de mi tío. Quien no perdió el tiempo en darme una lección y dejarme claro que no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento otra vez, amenazándome con sacarme de la escuela definitivamente. Esa idea me aterrorizó, ya que justamente el tiempo fuera de casa era lo que anhelaba cada instante de mi corta vida, el sólo pensar en que podía perder esa pequeña libertad, me causaba ansiedad. Por lo tanto, decidí apartarme de todos para evitar problemas y el que mi tío interviniera.

Cuando defendí a Montse esa tarde, dos de las amigas de la agresora se me lanzaron en montón, yo pensé que iban a molerme a golpes, pues se notaba que eran más grandes que el común de los estudiantes presentes, pero me sorprendió que la rubia también sabía tirar puñetazos y evitó que una de ellas llegara a mí, aunque la otra alcanzó mi rostro antes de ser derribada con mi contragolpe… Eso me animó y me puse en guardia de nuevo para defendernos, a esas niñas les dio temor la nueva situación porque retrocedieron. La pelea se deshizo y todos los mirones comenzaron a alejarse del lugar. La incitadora se marchó con la cola entre las patas y nosotras nos evitamos un problema más.  
\- Gracias…- comentó al mirarme y me sonrió  
\- No hay nada qué agradecer…-respondí limpiándome el labio que me habían lastimado  
\- Ven…-me tomó de la mano sorpresivamente arrastrándome hacia su auto, mismo que llegó justo cuando acabó todo…- te golpearon y hay qué curarte…  
\- Pero… - traté de oponerme y zafarme de su agarre  
\- Te lo debo por ayudarme…- argumentó regalándome una linda sonrisa  
\- No ha sido nada…-me sonrojé, cedí y entré a su auto, colocándome junto a ella en el asiento trasero  
\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Montserrat Pastrana…  
\- Y-yo soy…  
\- Quiroz, ¿cierto?  
\- Bueno… Ese es mi apellido… -sonreí tímidamente- Me llamo Alexis… Alex…  
\- Llegamos, Alex… -me anunció de pronto  
\- Oye, pero…-la miré titubeante- ¿No tendrías qué avisar primero que vengo contigo…?  
\- Descuida… Mis padres no son cómo los de los otros chicos… Van a caerte bien, ya lo verás… Además, yo les he platicado algo sobre ti…-me quedé sin habla- Así que se alegrarán de conocerte al fin.

Me tomó de la mano nuevamente y me guio dentro de la casa. En efecto, sus padres eran todo lo contrario a las personas que frecuentaban ese colegio, eran sencillos y bastante agradables, al igual que su hija… Así fue como nuestra amistad dio inicio, y por lo general los problemas surgieron con los chicos del instituto donde ella asistía, pues al verme frecuentemente con ella comenzaron a molestarla… Sin embargo, todas y cada una de las situaciones que vivimos desde entonces, sólo sirvieron para hacer más firmes nuestros lazos afectivos. Por fortuna para mí, mi tío nunca se enteró de ese incidente y no cumplió su amenaza.

Volviendo al momento en que terminaba de ducharme, cerré las llaves de la regadera, me vestí y salí cojeando. Me miró e hizo que me sentara en la cama mientras curaba mis pies lastimados; cuando acabó, levantó la vista y fue que notó el golpe amoratado en mi rostro… me miró confundida, tratando de entender sin preguntar.  
\- Pega fuerte…-contesté a su pregunta silenciosa  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó, Alex…? - exigió sentándose a mi lado sobre la cama… - Estabas duchándote cuando, extrañamente, Melisa llamó preguntando por ti y enseguida colgó. Explícame, porque a cada minuto que pasa entiendo menos tu estado y su comportamiento.

Alex ya se había tardado en la ducha, seguramente intentando calmarse. No la presioné, dejé que tomara su tiempo, que ordenara sus ideas, no me hacía falta preguntar porque sabía que cuando estuviera lista me contaría todo y buscaríamos una solución para lo que hubiera pasado…

Cuando terminó de ducharse y salió del baño noté que cojeaba, seguro resultado de haber caminado sin zapatos hasta mi casa. Le pedí que se sentara en la cama mientras iba por el botiquín, tratándose de Alexis era mejor tener un médico en casa pues, cuándo estábamos en la preparatoria era común que se metiera en líos y siempre llegábamos a mi casa para curar sus heridas y golpes… Afortunadamente ya había controlado en buena parte su carácter y temperamento impulsivo. Mi padre siempre la atendía con gran paciencia y cariño, dándole consejos e instándole a no meterse en problemas innecesarios.

Curé lo mejor que pude sus pies, puesto que no se dejaba hacer y tuve qué regañarla en varias ocasiones, a veces parecía una niña pequeña. Cuando la miré al rostro me percaté del golpe que tenía en la boca y parte del mentón… la miré confundida.  
\- Pega fuerte… -sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y sostuvo mi mirada. Entonces sí me preocupé, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos me senté a su lado en la cama

\- ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó, Alex…? - exigí - Estabas duchándote cuando, extrañamente, Melisa llamó preguntando por ti y enseguida colgó. Explícame, porque a cada minuto que pasa entiendo menos tu estado y su comportamiento.

\- ¿Quieres la versión larga o la versión corta…?  
\- Alex… -le reconvine, a pesar de la situación intentó bromear  
\- Está bien, la versión corta… -por lo menos ya estaba de mejor humor que cuando llegó, entonces comenzó su narración- Erin dijo que le gusto y que me quiere, lo cual pongo en duda, me besó, me enfurecí, gritamos, Melisa me acusó de tener la culpa del comportamiento de su hermana, quise obligar a Erin para que hablara, Melisa me golpeó, Sandy vio todo e intervino, me salí para no destruir la casa y… Por eso estoy aquí…

Escuchar las palabras de Alex me sorprendió. Conociendo a Melisa seguramente no entendió razones, siempre había sido así y parecía no haber cambiado en nada, pero nunca se había atrevido a tratarla de esa manera. Yo sabía cuánto la quería y para llegar a ese extremo, debió ser algo grave. Intenté procesar y comprender la información, pero Alex no me dio más detalles, así que tuve qué preguntar.  
\- ¿Erin te declaró sus sentimientos?  
\- Te estoy contando mis problemas, ¿y lo único que te importa es que Erin se me declaró? -fingió indignación y agregó- En realidad quería obligarme a aceptar sus "sentimientos…"- simuló comillas con los dedos  
\- Ok. ¿Y cómo fue que logró besarte? ¿Estabas dormida…? Además, un beso no me parece razón de peso para ocasionar una guerra...- la miré seria  
\- No estaba dormida, Montse… -se sonrojó- me chantajeó y yo caí…  
\- Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué te chantajeó? Habrase visto… ¡No lo puedo creer!  
\- ¡No te burles! –se quejó- Tú conoces a Melisa… Erin me pidió un beso prometiéndome dormirse si se lo daba a cambio de no hacer un escándalo… Sólo que cuando accedí ella... Intentó ir más allá… Quiso obligarme a, tú sabes...- su rostro se puso de tono escarlata y su gesto cambió a frustración y enojo  
\- ¿Qué…? -la risa se me acabó - pero, Erin es una niña... - Yo sabía que el contacto físico para Alex, era un tema tabú, yo misma pasé por un sinfín de intentos antes de que me dejara, por lo menos, abrazarla  
\- Sí, puede que sea una niña, muy caprichosa por cierto y acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere sin importar nada más. La rechacé, Montse, incluso la amenacé… Lo peor es que no se detuvo, intentó someterme llamando a Melisa…- me miró contrariada- Por eso me enojé conmigo por ser débil, pero ella quiso obligarme y pues… Eso no lo iba a permitir… Acudí con Mel, pero ya sabes… Todo lo malinterpretó y se fue al carajo…  
\- No eres débil, ella se aprovechó de las circunstancias… -analicé poniendo atención a todo lo que me dijo- Además, sabes que Melisa tiende a hacer una tormenta en un vaso con agua, pero, lo que me cuentas es un asunto de acoso, ¿le dijiste todo lo que había pasado?  
\- Ni siquiera me permitió hablar... Todo se volvió un caos de gritos y amenazas...  
\- ¡Como siempre ocurre tratándose de su familia! Eso tampoco cambia...  
\- Es su hermana Montse, en parte entiendo su reacción… Por eso decidí venir aquí, no quiero más problemas… y menos con ella. Pero tienes razón, no acepta explicaciones cuando se trata de su familia...  
\- Creo que es una situación delicada. Necesito saber, Alex. ¿En algún momento hiciste o dijiste algo que le hiciera pensar a Erin que te interesabas en ella de forma romántica?  
\- No. No hice ni dije nada. Hace dos semanas comenzó con una actitud rara... De hecho, es la segunda vez que me besa... - esa era información nueva

\- Sé sincera, Alex... dime, ¿Te gusta...?

\- No como pretende. Siempre me he divertido con ella, con Sandy también y tú sabes lo que pienso sobre las relaciones, no son y nunca serán algo que quiera experimentar...  
\- Entonces, ¿Por qué permitiste que se te acercara de esa manera...? - sabía que mis preguntas le estaban incomodando, pero era necesario dejar todo lo más claro posible  
\- Empezó a hacerme preguntas extrañas sobre mi relación con Melisa... - su voz se endureció de repente – Que, si somos pareja. Que, si me gusta, incluso piensa que me acuesto con su hermana, ¡¿Puedes creerlo...?!... Me preguntó si me gustaban las chicas y en concreto ella. Esa fue la primera vez que me besó, me acorraló y yo me paralicé, pero afortunadamente pude reaccionar. Esa vez me encerré en el baño, pero a partir de ese momento las cosas se volvieron incómodas y dejé de hablar con ella.  
\- ¿Cómo fue que terminó en tu habitación de nuevo...? Lo que me cuentas podría malinterpretarse y hacer pensar que no te desagrada del todo...  
\- ¡Lo sé...! Pero ella se aferró a quedarse conmigo. Durante toda la reunión con la familia de Melisa estuve ignorando su presencia, intenté pedirle a Mel que no la dejara conmigo, pero hizo berrinche y terminó imponiendo su voluntad. Es muy hábil, a pesar de que la traté mal, logró atraparme de nuevo... Creo que se aprovechó de mis momentos de parálisis creyendo que le correspondía... -soltó con cierta frustración  
\- Esta situación es más delicada de lo que pensé. ¿Dices que Sandy intervino? ¿A favor de quién?  
\- Bueno, podría decir que a mi favor... Todo el tiempo estuvo conmigo y al final fue por ella que no hice una tontería... creo que se asustó con mi comportamiento...  
\- Aunque Melisa es intransigente respecto de su familia, tengo la corazonada de que en esta ocasión va a tomar cartas en el asunto. Sobre todo, por la manera en que sucedieron las cosas, además, Sandra siempre ha sido imparcial y es la conciencia de su hermana... El hecho de que se atreviera a llamar aquí, significa que algo cambió entre ella y sus hermanas cuando saliste de tu casa.  
\- Tal vez... Todo esto es muy complicado… -murmuró dejándose caer en el colchón- ¿Por qué las personas se comportan así...? ¿Por qué no pueden aceptar sólo una relación de amistad y ya...? ¿Por qué no me entiende y me deja en paz...?

\- No lo sé, Alex... - me recosté junto a ella, quien se había hecho un ovillo y la abracé protectoramente – Pero sabes que aquí estás a salvo y yo voy a cuidarte...

Me sentía fatal, no pude dormir el resto de la noche a pesar de haber confirmado que Alexis se encontraba bien y a salvo. Me carcomía el alma haberla tratado injustamente y, sabiendo que tiene un orgullo del tamaño del mundo, con seguridad no la vería en los días siguientes… No paraba de pensar en que, si le hubiera hecho caso al presentimiento de Sandy, se hubiera evitado todo ese desastre. Y añadiendo más presión a toda esa situación, no sólo estaba de malas por lo ocurrido, sino porque se había ido a refugiar con Montserrat… No podía con eso. Me sentía relegada cuando Alex acudía a ella en busca de ayuda o simplemente para pasar tiempo a su lado, pero la verdad… La verdad era que yo también extrañaba mucho a Montserrat, mucho más de lo que quería reconocer, y en parte envidiaba a mi amiga, pues ella podía frecuentarla libremente… Sin culpa y en el momento que le diera la gana. Con el incidente ocurrido, se estaba agregando un punto más en mi contra con respecto a ella.

Decidí intentar dormir, Alex estaba bien, ya trataría de arreglar todo ese desastre en cuanto amaneciera… Erin me había confesado sus sentimientos hacia mi amiga y lo ocurrido en su habitación, incluyendo sus intenciones, así que pensaría en una buena solución para arreglar todo ese desastre… Esperaba que algo bueno saliera en medio de la revolución que mi hermanita había armado… Aunque sabía que volver a la normalidad me iba a costar, Alex nunca había sido rencorosa, pero tenía claro que había pasado el límite defraudando su confianza, y esa no se recupera de manera fácil ni sencilla.

Tal vez Montse tenía razón y debía confiar en que Mel haría lo correcto en esa ocasión… Sin embargo; las cosas se habían complicado: me había golpeado, perdí el control, le grité a ella y a Erin, con amenazas incluidas a causa de la actitud que tomó, pero no me gustaba sentirme sometida, era algo que no podía tolerar ni manejar… Suspiré con resignación decidiendo descansar, por el momento estaba a salvo… Ya en la mañana mi amiga me ayudaría a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Nos acomodamos sobre su cama, abrazándome como siempre, técnicamente ella era la única que tenía la confianza suficiente para acercarse a mí de esa manera.

\- Oye Montse, ¿Y si me acompañas al departamento para arreglar este asunto...? - pregunté con cierta malicia, pero no me esperaba esa reacción - ¡Auch! – giré la cabeza para mirarla entre sorprendida y molesta- ¿Y eso por qué fue?  
\- No finjas inocencia, sé lo que pretendes y esa es mi respuesta... No tengo ninguna intención de repetir la situación de siempre cada vez que Melisa y yo estamos en el mismo lugar. Ya sabes lo que pienso, no quiero recordártelo cada vez que lo insinúas…

\- Pero esto es diferente... Necesito apoyo moral, tú sabes cómo mediar las cosas si se ponen difíciles... - medio supliqué al tiempo que me sentaba de nuevo. Además, se atrevió a llamarte, eso es nuevo...

\- Lo voy a pensar. No creo que sea una buena idea, ni siquiera permitió una interacción, colgó sin más.  
\- Serías de mucha ayuda, en cierta manera se controla cuando estás presente... También pienso que necesitan hablar...

\- Es cuento de no acabar, Alex. Tú mejor que nadie sabes eso. Si en su momento no se solucionó nada, a estas alturas mucho menos, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces...

\- ¿Y si trato de convencerla sobre hablar contigo de manera civilizada?  
\- Dudo mucho que puedas lograr algo mínimamente favorable… Además, ¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo interés en arreglar algo con ella?  
\- Me subestimas. - crucé los brazos fingiendo indignación - Y es demasiado obvio que aún estás interesada en ella, de lo contrario no te resistirías a permanecer cerca de Mel. Además, después de lo de hoy, estará en deuda conmigo...  
\- Tal vez tengas un poquito de razón…- me sonrió y abrazándome me recostó otra vez con ella- Pero por ahora las cosas están bien así…-besó mi mejilla - Hay qué dormir, ¿quieres? Debemos descansar, tener la cabeza fría para hallar algo bueno en lo sucedido...  
\- Si no hay otro remedio… Pero no te conocía tan cobarde, ¿sabes? - todavía seguí picando su orgullo, pero me ignoró.

Tal como lo pensé, Alexis no se apareció en todo el fin de semana por el departamento, seguramente no quería verme, le concedí toda la razón del mundo. Sólo esperaba poder arreglar esa situación en la oficina, de lo contrario tendría que ir a buscarla a casa de Montserrat y eso era lo último en mi lista de acciones… Creo que a veces mi amiga es más testaruda y caprichosa que yo; sin embargo, esta vez la culpa fue toda mía y quien tendría qué hacer lo necesario para estar bien de nuevo sería yo.

Aparentemente, Erin estaba más tranquila respecto a lo sucedido y también era consciente que debía disculparse, aunque considerando la gravedad de su falta, dudaba que las cosas pudieran ser como antes. Le había costado caro tratar de someter a Alex a sus deseos y parecía haber aprendió la lección, con mi amiga las cosas debían hacerse de la manera correcta o te atienes a las consecuencias… Le pregunté si a pesar de lo que vio seguía interesada en Alex respondiendo que sí, por lo cual trataría de congraciarse con ella y si no se daba algo, por lo menos tendría su amistad… Yo tenía mis reservas, pues a pesar de que Erin aseguró que sus besos fueron correspondidos por Alexis, sabía de su renuencia al contacto físico. Además, mi hermana le había mentido para alcanzar su propósito, así que me parecía difícil que en algún momento accediera, por lo menos, a continuar con una amistad.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y Alex seguía profundamente dormida a mi lado. Cuando se quedaba en mi casa tenía la mala costumbre de dormir en mi cama y abrazarme posesivamente, lo cual le reclamaba desde la primera vez que ocupamos el mismo espacio durante la noche ya que no me daba libertad para moverme… Pero después de tanto tiempo ya había optado por resignarme… Todo el fin de semana se quedó conmigo, no intentó hablar con Melisa en ningún momento, así que preferí no insistir, de lo contrario se pondría de malas y yo no tenía ganas de soportar su mal humor… Sin embargo, ya era lunes, por lo tanto, debía ir a su lugar de trabajo.

Tenía un semblante tranquilo y apacible mientras dormía, no pude evitar observarla unos momentos, lo cual casi hizo que me arrepintiera de despertarla; sabía de primera mano que pocas veces lograba conciliar un sueño reparador. Sin lugar a dudas, Alex era muy atractiva, de tez apiñonada, facciones finas, cabello negro ondulado y ojos tan oscuros que parecían un abismo. En parte podía entender la fijación de Erin por la persona que descansaba a mi lado en esos momentos, pero no justificaba en ningún sentido su comportamiento obsesivo y mucho menos sus acciones. No era de sorprenderse que Alexis tuviera a más de un chico detrás suyo y a varias chicas suspirando cuando la veían, pero ella parecía ignorarlo o no darse cuenta de ello, siempre tenía otras cosas en la cabeza… Desde la primera vez que la vi me agradó, pero cuando se arriesgó a defenderme sin siquiera conocernos o haber hablado, no pude evitar encariñarme con su persona…

Me dio pena interrumpir su sueño, pero se hacía tarde y ella debía irse. Con cariño acaricié su mejilla moviéndola suavemente para que despertara  
\- Alex… -susurré- Se hace tarde y ya debes levantarte…-hizo pequeños ruidos y por respuesta me abrazó más, enterrando su nariz en mi cuello, su respiración me hizo cosquillas - ¡Oye…! - sonreí - Si lo que quiero es que te vayas a lavar para salir hacia tu empleo… No que te acomodes nuevamente…  
\- No voy a ir… -contestó con voz semidormida arrastrando las palabras  
\- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir…? - reprendí apartándola de mí con algo de brusquedad  
\- No tengo ganas… - respuesta simple  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –la sacudí con más fuerza logrando que despertara por completo- Lo que no quieres es ver a Melisa, pero eso no es justificación para que faltes a tus deberes… -le llamé la atención y me miró con enfado  
\- ¿Es en serio, Montse…? -preguntó con ironía volteándose con todo y cobijas - Cada vez te pareces más a...  
\- Deberías agradecérmelo… Te estoy haciendo una persona responsable… - interrumpí su mofa

\- ¿Ah, sí…? -sonrió con malicia- Ya verás cómo te lo agradezco…- rápidamente se giró echándose sobre mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas… Sabía que era mi punto débil y por más esfuerzo que hiciera nunca lograba escaparme, además ella tenía más fuerza que yo… Muy lamentable mi caso en esos momentos.

Me duché y me vestí perezosamente (afortunadamente guardaba ropa y zapatos en casa de Montserrat), no tenía ganas de encontrarme con Melisa todavía, pero debía ir a trabajar y Montserrat me había obligado a levantarme. Aunque, pensando bien las cosas, no tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable y ese asunto debía zanjarse ya.  
\- Deberías tomar en cuenta que nadie te consciente como yo, ¿eh? – Montse dijo en tono bromista cuando ponía el desayuno sobre la mesa  
\- Es un justo precio por tenerme en tu casa… -contesté con autosuficiencia  
\- ¿Justo precio? La fortuna es tuya entonces… - sonrió - ¿Vas a hablar con Melisa hoy…?  
\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso? Por lo menos deberías dejarme comer lo que preparaste... - me quejé medio en broma, medio en serio  
\- Porque es obvio que algún día tendrás qué regresar a tu casa…-respondió ante mi cara de falsa molestia  
\- ¿Ya te fastidiaste de mí que me corres en pleno desayuno siendo lunes…? - hice un gesto de incredulidad que no creyó  
\- No exageres, Alex, ni hagas drama. Además, es imposible que la ignores si trabajan en el mismo lugar… - me miró a los ojos- Te aconsejo que arregles tus diferencias con ella lo antes posible… Viven juntas después de todo.  
\- Veré qué consigo… - suspiré resignada  
\- Y en cuanto a Erin… ¿Qué piensas hacer? -volvió a la carga, pero preocupada  
\- Ya te urge que me vaya, ¿verdad? - fingí indignación, esperaba que no tocara el tema, pero no tuve suerte - Por lo menos deja que termine de desayunar, ¿quieres? - caminó hacia mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos besó mi frente para abrazarme después  
\- Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabes? Y en parte es bueno que te mantengas de buen humor… - aconsejó, sonriendo se sentó a la mesa frente a m í- Te sugiero que le hables claramente… - su semblante se volvió serio - Pero no a solas, no permitas que te acorrale de nuevo y si no quieres tenerla cerca, estás en tu completo derecho de hacérselo saber de la manera que sea...

\- No tengo intención de relacionarme con Erin en mucho tiempo, quizás nunca... - respondí a su mirada - Concerniente a Melisa, trataré de hablar con ella esta misma noche, la oficina no es un lugar adecuado para arreglar asuntos personales… Y sábete, Montserrat, que a mí me interesa más que a nadie zanjar este asunto lo antes posible… - sonreí triunfante

\- ¿Y por qué esa determinación tan repentina...? - me miró suspicaz

\- Digamos que me estresa enojarme con Mel... - sospecha en sus ojos

\- Fingiré que te creo. Sólo ten cuidado. Presiento que Erin no se va a dar por vencida tan fácil... Tal vez si le das a entender que estás con alguien...

\- Eso sería absurdo, ¿Aparecer de repente con la noticia de que tengo pareja? Es un argumento con nula credibilidad. Además, aún no ha llegado la persona que cause un verdadero interés de mi parte...  
\- Y con lo despistada que eres, ni cuenta te vas a dar cuando llegue…-se rió de mí y de mi gesto de enojo  
\- Eres una mujer muy mala conmigo, Montserrat Pastrana… Hieres mis sentimientos... -la acusé  
\- Tú no tienes sentimientos, Alexis. De cualquier forma, yo sólo espero que las cosas se solucionen correctamente. Sería lo más sano… -contestó controlando su risa - Aunque, pensándolo bien, a Erin le ha de faltar un tornillo… Mira que arriesgarse a intentar algo contigo a pesar de tu mal genio… - se atrevió a bromear, riendo descontroladamente por mi reacción de desagrado  
\- ¡Oye…! Eso no es gracioso. - le reclamé - ¿Eres mi amiga o mi enemiga…? Además, ni ella ni Sandy me habían visto enojada, nunca había rechazado a Erin hasta que comenzó con su mala actitud; antes de las dos últimas semanas, realmente me caía bien, pero se encargó de arruinarlo… -miré mi reloj - Ya debo irme… ¿Te veo en la escuela…? -me despedí agitando la mano e iba a salir, pero me detuvo en seco  
\- Alex… No soy tu mamá, ni tu novia o alguna de tus conocidas para que te vayas, así como así…  
\- Pero… Está bien...- iba a protestar, pero no tuve alternativa, así que regresé a besar su mejilla para luego salir apresuradamente… ella era la única que podía ejercer cierto dominio sobre mí, pero yo me lo cobraba de varias formas, entre ellas atacando su punto débil: las cosquillas. Con eso en mente, sonreí mientras me dirigía hacia la oficina donde laboraba, no podía ir corriendo puesto que aún me dolían los pies.

Me alegró mucho ver a Alexis y más aún, notar su buen humor. En el momento en que la saludé entrando a la oficina me sonrió, eso me quitó un gran peso de encima y suspiré aliviada, su gesto fue la señal de que estaba dispuesta a dialogar para arreglar las cosas conmigo… En ocasiones como esa agradecía su amistad con Montserrat, siempre lograba que viera las cosas desde otro enfoque… Al pensar en esa chica no pude evitar suspirar de nuevo, resignándome a nunca recuperar lo perdido.

Concluido nuestro horario de trabajo me apresuré a salir para interceptar a Alex, sabía que era su primer día formal de clases en la universidad, así que sólo contaba con pocos minutos para ponerme a cuentas. Cuando no la encontré en su cubículo me desanimé pensando que esa tarde no lograría mi objetivo sino hasta la noche que regresara a casa, si es que decidía volver, no tenía más remedio que marcharme; sin embargo, me sorprendí al encontrarla esperándome. Sin más, me acerqué rápidamente y la abracé… Sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando correspondió.  
\- Lo siento, Alex…- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella sólo sonrió- De verdad lamento todo esto, yo… Estoy muy avergonzada contigo…-en respuesta volvió a abrazarme muy fuerte.  
\- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección… - soltó inspeccionando mi reacción- ¿Erin te dijo la verdad?  
\- Así es, al final tuvo que admitir su responsabilidad… Sé que sus actos fueron graves, dice que quiere hablar contigo… - al instante en que mencioné la intención de mi hermana, los rasgos de Alex se endurecieron  
\- Yo no quiero tratar con ella, Mel. Sé que se trata de tu hermana, pero no la quiero cerca de mí, por lo menos no ahora…- en ese instante sonó un claxon y ambas volteamos, Alexis hizo una seña con la mano y volvió a mirarme- Pero te veré en la noche y platicaremos tranquilamente, ya debo irme… - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se giró para irse, de pronto se detuvo y me miró maliciosa - ¿No quieres ir a saludar…? – en respuesta golpeé su hombro a forma de juego - ¡Auch! Eso me dolió… - y ella exageró un poco  
\- Te lo mereces…  
\- Yo sólo preguntaba… Pensé que después de esa llamada el fin de semana, ya se te habría quitado lo cobarde... - comenzó a reír fuertemente al ver mi cara de disgusto  
\- Pensaste mal y reitero que mereces ese golpe… Además, se trataba de una situación delicada.  
\- Está bien… Sólo recuerda que en la universidad hay chicas muy, muy lindas, Montse no es de piedra… - comentó con ponzoña - Y está soltera...  
-Alexis… - le amenacé para que dejara de lado sus insinuaciones - Montserrat bien puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con su vida... No es algo que me quite el sueño...  
\- ¡Ja! Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero justamente porque Montse es completamente autónoma, es que debes recordar lo que acabo de mencionar… - puso el dedo en la llaga otra vez y se alejó riendo.

Subió al auto de la chica en cuestión que de inmediato de se puso en marcha. Las seguí con la mirada sin poder evitar que sus palabras rondaran mi mente… Cómo odiaba que Alex pusiera en jaque mis sentimientos y me hiciera dudar de lo que consideraba, había sido la mejor decisión que pudiera haber tomado en el pasado. Sabía que tenía razón, pero en esos momentos no veía posibilidad alguna de estar cerca de Montserrat, ni siquiera podíamos estar en la misma habitación sin que alguna de las dos iniciara una discusión o abandonara el lugar… Otro suspiro se me escapó, di media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia mi auto, había llegado la hora de regresar a casa…

*****************

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que vengas doblándote de la risa? - le pregunté a Alex en cuanto subió al auto  
\- Oh, realmente nada… -su risa contagiaba y contestó con toda naturalidad - Sólo puse un poquito celosa a Melisa… - me miró mientras trataba de controlarse  
\- Y… ¿Funcionó…? - indagué tratando de no ser obvia a la vez que encendía el auto  
\- Dijiste que no estabas interesada... -declaró con ponzoña- Pues no sé cómo interpretar su puño en mi brazo... - fingió meditar, pero enseguida sonrió maliciosamente – Pero no comas ansias… Para estos asuntos hay que tener paciencia… ya se verá el fin de semana…  
\- ¿Paciencia tú…? - solté una gran carcajada, Alexis era la impaciencia personificada - No sé qué estés planeando, pero conociéndote, ya me estarás contando todo para el miércoles o mañana mismo…  
\- ¡Oye!- frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos con indignación fingida - Dame un poco de crédito y no me subestimes… Vas a tener qué disculparte cuando la tengas a tu lado otra vez… - soltó mientras se abrazaba imitando una escena romántica, lo cual me hizo reír de nuevo, luego me miró con arrogancia  
\- Sí, Alex… - palmeé su hombro con simpatía e incredulidad - Bájale dos rayitas a tu ego… Conociendo a Melisa y lo testaruda que es, vas a morir intentando y ella no cambiará de parecer…  
\- Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero después me voy a gozar repitiéndote una y otra vez "te lo dije…" y TÚ tendrás qué admitir que YO tenía razón… – sentenció con una seguridad que me impresionó, pero no le permití notarlo  
\- Pues cuando vengas con la cola entre las patas por haber fracasado voy a ir a reírme YO solita de TÍ… - contesté de la misma forma aún entre risas  
\- Para tu información, Montserrat Pastrana, ya di el primer paso y esta noche recogeré los frutos… -me miró con convicción y repentinamente sentí escalofríos  
\- Sinceramente me das miedo cuando algo se estaciona en tu cerebro… -confesé- y lo peor de todo es que esta vez se trata de mí…  
\- No digas que no te advertí… -declaró con arrogancia y otra vez su sonrisa maliciosa apareció  
\- Seguramente tramaste algo maligno, ¿cierto? - por respuesta encogió los hombros y me miró de soslayo.

\- Te recuerdo que el único alimento en mi sistema, tú me lo proporcionaste...- enarcó una ceja- Así que que puedo decir que, si sufro de alguna intoxicación, es enteramente culpa tuya...  
Moví la cabeza negativamente y ya no dije más. Discutir con Alex sobre algo que se le ha metido en la cabeza es como darse de topes contra la pared… Me resigné en silencio, sólo me restaba esperar sus dichosos "resultados". Llegamos a la universidad e inmediatamente me puse a la tarea de enseñarle las instalaciones principales, lo que a mi parecer necesitaba conocer y que era lo más importante… Le presenté a algunas de mis amigas y unas que otras compañeras, le indiqué dónde podría encontrarme en caso de que necesitara algo, me aseguré de que hubiera entendido todas las recomendaciones y me dirigí a tomar clases.  
En situaciones como esa, le daba la razón cuando decía que parecía su madre, por supuesto que nunca se lo hice saber, pero a veces me preocupaba que fuera tan distraída e impulsiva, pues debido a eso terminaba metiéndose en problemas aún sin buscarlos… Si lo sabía yo, que muchas veces tuve qué intervenir para tranquilizar las cosas y cubrir su espalda.


End file.
